warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Aqua Pack/History
Intro Aqua Pack, the pack with skillful and fearless swimmers, the pack that hunts in water, this pack has many nicknames. Everyone knows them, but do you know them up close? Their secrets, history, traits, and maybe tales too? If you don't, it may be worth to know and they may trust you enough to tell you face-to-face. The truths may be ugly, but this pack has no bad history, or do they? List of Alphas A Sign that Started it All This pack was founded because a sign that one of the founders saw and it inspired them to make Aqua Pack. The alpha female, Cephissus and her mate, Delmore raised a great litter of pups, but they belonged to no packs at the time. They tried to join, but the alphas of the other packs rejected them because they already had enough mouths to feed. Both mates insisted of joining and the alphas gave them scars that lasted on them forever. Delmore was furious of their rejections and wanted to start their own pack, but he could not bring himself to do it because he vowed to never make his own, as his father tried to do, but failed in the claws of a rivaling pack. Cephissus was angry at Delmore for being a coward and not start their own pack, and left him for several days with their pups. Only one of them stayed with their father, the littlest of the group, Shamere. Shamere loved his father very much and knew his father loved him back, he would watch his father hunt for elk or deer from afar and cheer as he brought one down. Cephissus came back and apologized to Delmore for being mean to him and explained she was just stressed and sad. One night, Cephissus asked why Delmore wouldn't want to make a pack and he quietly explained to her about what happened to his father. Cephissus understood and comforted her mate, they slept through the night with their pups cuddled around them in their den. When early morning came, they all left to stretch their legs and play in the stream that went to a large river. Delmore jumped into the stream and let the icy cold water engulf him, he swam around and around, and his pups joined him. They all laughed as they splashed each other and then saw brown or silver fish dart around their legs. After hunting for several hours, they caught enough fish and a large deer to make a delicious feast. Shamere and his siblings ate mouthfuls of fish and started to swim in the stream after disgesting their meal. Having a great time, they didn't notice the sky darkening and dark gray clouds rolling in. Being blinded with happiness and content Delmore encouraged his pups to try and swim in the large river, Cephissus, who was blinded too, did not object and joined in. Rain soon to pour on them, the parents and their pups were in the middle of the river swimming in circles, chasing each other. Then it all started! Wind started to blow violently from every directions, even from above, Delmore saw one of his daughters, Soan, being pushed down underwater by a strong gust from above. He roared in anger and surprise, and started to swim towards her. Each time he got closer, it seemed like she was moving away from him. Then Delmore heard a cry from behind him and saw one of his sons, Dionsus, being swept away and into the jaws of a large grizzly bear?! It was mayhem and destruction for Delmore and he saw something that almost stopped his heart. His most favorite pup, Shamere, was being carried by the same male wolf that killed Delmore's father. Delmore raced towards Shamere and was about to lunge at the male wolf, but his followers stopped in front of him and they all said in unsion and anger, "Do not be a coward, make a pack to make your father proud and succeed where he has failed. If you do not, these tragic events will happen no matter what. Make a pack, Delmore! Make a pack, Delmore! Delmore! Delmore!" Delmore shut his eyes to try and block the sounds and when he opened them again, he saw they were still in their den. Their pups sleeping soundly around them, none of them missing or hurt, it was just only a dream all along. After the dream, Delmore decided to finally make his own pack and named it Aqua Pack for the water that cleansed his mind and opened his eyes to the future and not the past. Every time Cephissus or his pups asked why he finally decided to make a pack, he'd say, "Because of a sign, a sign that helped me realized to move on from the past and go towards the future." "Weak, Stupid, Coward" "Ha, ha, ha! Look at that sorry excuse for a wolf pup! That little coward can hardly stand up because he's shaking in fear so badly!" mocked Pluto, the largest and strongest wolf pup. "And look at how tiny and weak he is! A mouse could smash him if it wanted to!" said Flora, Pluto's sister. "I bet he's too stupid to even talk!" laughed Lupin, the third of the trio. And in the middle of it all, stood little Akakios, who was less than a month old. Those three other pup were his brothers and sisters, though they were from a different litter and were several months older than him. They were cruel and mean to poor Akakios. (More Coming soon... maybe...) Category:History Page